


In Your Orbit

by unchartedhoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, minus graphic description, no actual smut, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchartedhoshi/pseuds/unchartedhoshi
Summary: "Mingyu I have spent my whole life orbiting you."The story of how Mingyu and Soonyoung collided; the big bang, the creation of everything."It’s like we are two stars on a course for destruction, but I wouldn’t mind colliding with you."





	In Your Orbit

“You see that star up there?” Mingyu takes his hand and points it towards the direction of his words. “There.” Soonyoung’s gaze followed the line of Mingyu’s long slender fingers. “That star is for you. When we’re old and crabby, and you go off to university and get a job, please remember me. When you’re studying the planets and solar system and teaching the world all the new science stuff, please remember you’re the brightest star in my universe.”

Ever since preschool days on the playground, Soonyoung had found a sense of hope in the taller’s bright eyes. He was the gravity that held him in place when his mind seemed too clouded with self-doubt. You see, Mingyu was just that, he was hope. He was everything Soonyoung never knew he needed.

At age seven, he defended Soonyoung from bullies. At age twelve he gave Soonyoung his first kiss.

And at age seventeen he gave Soonyoung his first heartbreak when Mingyu showed up at his bedroom window at 2 am, begging to be let in, Soonyoung obliged. When Mingyu excitedly talked about the girl he just kissed, Soonyoung listened. And when Mingyu told Soonyoung he was in love with her, Soonyoung’s heart broke into a million pieces.

At age twenty, Soonyoung came out to his best friend. Mingyu offered him no words but hugged him. The understanding and acceptance etched itself among his handsome features.

“University is so hard, Gyu. What if I’m not smart enough. What happens when I fail?”  
“You’re the smartest person I know Soon; you’re doing so great.”

Four months later, Mingyu got his first modeling job, and Soonyoung took him out to celebrate.

“Soon you’re the best best friend a guy could ask for. Thanks for loving me.” Mingyu was drunk and happy. He was always happy, but drunk Mingyu was a sight that tickled Soonyoung’s heart.  
“I love you soOOoooO muchhhhhhh.” _Hiccup_.

Two hours later, Soonyoung was dragging a very drunk, very heavy man to his bed.

“Kiss me Soonyoung.” Soonyoung had successfully forced his feelings to the farthest corner of his heart, and moments like this, he begged his heart to stop betraying him.  
“Gyu you’re drunk, sleep it off.”  
“I know you’re in love me with, I’ve always known.” _Hiccup._ “And maybe I feel the same way.”

He looked down at his drunk friend, his heart threatening to beat out from his chest. “Gyu, stop please.” Mingyu’s long fingers found purchase in the confines of Soonyoung’s sweater, pulling the elder closer than Soonyoung deemed necessary. “Please kiss me hyung.”

Whatever self-control Soonyoung had been able to muster at this point, was slowly flying out the window as Mingyu inched himself closer. “I know you want to; I know you’ve always wanted to. Well here I am, please take me. I’ve always been yours.” There were no fireworks, no grand revelation. There was just warmth, warmth against Soonyoung’s lips and in the breaking of his heart. The warmth between them suddenly erupted as Mingyu pulled him ontop of his frame. Mingyu’s fingers were cold as they squeezed against the flesh of his hips. His breath was hot as it fanned across his collarbones.

Soonyoung squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ground himself from floating too high, too fast.

_Please take me_. Repeated against Soonyoung’s skin like a mantra, pulling him in deeper, reverberating against the cracks of his heart. “Gyu, you don’t want this. You’re not—you don’t feel the same.” In a feeble attempt to rid himself of the sudden rush of color to his cheeks, Soonyoung removed himself the body of his friend. “You’re drunk, just go to sleep.” The small whimper that escaped Mingyu’s parted lips did little to calm Soonyoung’s aching heart. “I’m trying to tell you that I want this too. I’ve wanted this for a while. You’re so sure of yourself, Soon. So, sure of who you are and who your heart wants. But for me, I don’t know who I am. But right now, I’m sure that I’ve wanted you to do this for as long as I can remember. I’ve never done this before. Not with anyone. But I know I want to try with you. Please. _Please just have me.”_

Watching a six foot something man kneel before you, begging you to take him made every reservation Soonyoung had to disappear. He was not expert in the field of sex, but the little experience he had made him sure of enough things.

At twenty-one, Soonyoung woke up alone after taking his best friend’s virginity. And at twenty-one, his heart broke for the second time.

Five days later, Mingyu texts Soonyoung for the first time.

 

 

> **[text from puppygyu] I’m sorry**
> 
> **[text to puppygyu] I know**
> 
> **[text from puppygyu] can I come over?**
> 
> **[text to puppygyu] probably best if you dnt**
> 
> **[text from puppygyu] r we ok**
> 
> **[text to puppygyu] idk. u just left?**
> 
> **[text from puppygyu] im sorry**
> 
> **[text to puppygyu] me 2**
> 
> **[text to puppygyu] give me time**
> 
> **[text to puppygyu] we’ll b ok**
> 
> **[text to puppygyu] eventually**
> 
> **[text from puppygyu] call me when you change ur mind**

Two weeks later and it wasn’t better. One month later and it still wasn’t better. Three months later and it finally got…easier. After graduating university, he moved to Japan to work for some scientific research program that studied the planets and get his Ph.D. Dr. Kwon Soonyoung, Ph.D., Doctorate of Planetary Science, that title held him in Japan for longer than he wanted to be there. During that time, life became too busy to talk, too hectic to write and too complicated to call.

And at twenty-two, Soonyoung was living _happily_ in Japan. “You know Gyu, Japan is so cool, and everyone is so different. I wish you could see it.” _I miss you was left unsaid_.

“Soon, do you think I can visit for Christmas?”  
“Yeah sure, kid.”

Christmas was when Mingyu told Soonyoung about _him_. “His name is Wonwoo, and he’s so smart and mysterious, Soon. He owns the magazine company my agency works with a lot, and I want to kiss his face. He wears these round glasses all the time, and I’d like him to fuck me with them on.” Soonyoung groaned with annoyance; he was tired and overworked. He was homesick and just wanted to eat real Korean food again.

“Oh. I shouldn’t tell you about this. I’m sorry.” Mingyu had come to visit him like promised and all he talked about was this stupid new man in his life. He just wanted to punch his stupid face every time Mingyu spoke about him. “Gyu, you know it’s fine. I’m tired that’s all. We’re past those stupid feelings.”

When Mingyu returned home a week later, Soonyoung ignored his texts for a few days. Mingyu did not seem fazed, too busy with Wonwoo.

 

 

> **[text from mingyu] HE FINALLY ASKED ME OUT**
> 
> **[text to mingyu] fking finally**
> 
> **[text from mingyuI] he’s so cute soon. Im dying.**
> 
> **[text from mingyu] wow I’m so gay**
> 
> **[text to mingyu] welcome 2 the club**

After that, communication became much more infrequent. Soonyoung finally finished his program, finishing with honors and landing a job with a great company. Mingyu updated him on his dating life with Wonwoo and Soonyoung played along as being interested.

At twenty-four, Soonyoung met Jihoon and got his heart ripped from his body once again. A year and two months into their, honestly who knew what it was, (pinning for years after your first love doesn’t sit well for a potential boyfriend and said boyfriend being emotionally constipated, does not do well for any type of real relationship), Soonyoung watched as Jihoon packed his things and left his apartment for the last time.

An entire bottle of soju later, Soonyoung found himself drunk texting Mingyu. They hadn’t spoken for months, stubbornness or too busy, who knows.

 

 

> **[text to mingyu] he could have been the one u know**
> 
> **[text to mingyu] he could have made me happy**
> 
> **[text to mingyu] but NO u had to come into my life and fuck me up so tnks for that. I was fine pretending I dnt love u. and then u had to drunkenly hook up with me and suck me into the living hell that is being in love with u**
> 
> **[text to mingyu] I should have said no, I should have pushed u awy**
> 
> **[text to mingyu] I hate you kim mingyu I hate everything abut u and u stupid pretty face**

**Incoming call from Mingyu….**

“What do you want stupid?” _Pause, hiccup_. “Soonyoung, stop drinking.” His voice pulled a sob Soonyoung didn’t know he was hiding. “I love you, I’ve loved you my entire life, and you never loved me back. I finally thought you felt the same and then I woke up alone. How can you do that Gyu..how could you watch me break every time you saw me.” Soonyoung was openly sobbing now.

“Soonyoung you cant— I do love— “ _Sigh._ “Please just stop okay.” _Silence.  
_ “I think its best if you don’t contact him anymore.” _That must be Wonwoo, Soonyoung thought._ “He’s already hurt long enough over you.” _Call ended._

At twenty-five Soonyoung needed a vacation, so he returned to Korea for his school reunion.

“I cannot believe it’s been so long. How are you? How’s Japan treating our Star?”  
“Jeonghan, it’s been years since I heard you call me that. I’ve missed it. But it’s Hoshi would be the correct term now.”  
“Oohhh, very Japanese of you.”   
“Work is hard, I feel like the stupidest person there, but I love it. How are you?”  
“Seungcheol asked me to marry him. Which obviously, we can’t do here in Korea but its something.”

If Soonyoung choked on his beer, it was because of the news (not surprising news, those two had been together for 10 years) and not actually because he saw Mingyu make his way over to them, looking all type of attractive. “Oh look here, we have our world-famous model joining us. Mingyu, you tall, handsome man, hug me.” Seokmin pulled Mingyu into a hug, the latter gleefully reciprocating.

If Soonyoung drank his beer a little faster, no one mentioned it. “Hi, Soonyoung-hyung.” Ugh, so formal, Soonyoung hated it. “Hi.” Was the only response he could muster up.

“Everyone this Wonwoo, Wonwoo this is Jeonghan, Joshua, Junhui, Seokmin, Sungcheol and—“  
“Soonyoung, I’ve heard.” If the annoyance was evident in Wonwoo’s voice, no one mentioned.

Two hours later and everyone was drunk happy, reliving their childhood memories. Soonyoung was sitting across the table as Mingyu and Wonwoo stayed occupied amongst themselves.

“If you glare any harder, you’re going to burn holes in their clothes.”  
“Shut up Seokmin.”

If Seokmin laughed a little too loud when Soonyoung slapped the back of his head, Mingyu and Wonwoo did not seem to notice.

When Mingyu and Soonyoung found themselves alone at the table later that night, Mingyu was the first to break the silence.

“Are we ever going to be okay?”  
“Yeah sure, kid.”  
“Don’t kid me. Answer my question.” Mingyu looked across the hall, watching Wonwoo talk with Jun. “Are you and I going to be okay?”  
“What is your definition of okay Gyu?”

“Cut the bullshit Soonyoung.” He finally turned to look at him, “Look at me damn it. Look at me and see I am happy. I am finally happy with him, and you should be happy for me.”  
“I am happy for you Mingyu.” Soonyoung finally looked at him, “I am happy for you, but I’m also still in love with you. I will never not be. But I am happy for you. I wish I could find that with someone else as easily as you.”  
“You think it was easy?! You know nothing.”

“Then enlighten me how difficult it was for you?! When you weren’t the one who was hopelessly in love with your best friend for years. You know nothing about pain until you finally get the person you’ve been in love with only to wake up alone the next morning and not hear from them for days! You know nothing about heartbreak until you finally see that person and they can’t stop talking about someone else. You know nothing, Kim Mingyu and you’re an ass for thinking otherwise.” The commotion between them seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else.

“I left because I was scared and stupid. I didn’t know what it was like to be gay. I had never even thought of myself as gay. And then you showed up and made my heart feel complicated. And then you came out to me, and my heart thought there was something. And then I got drunk, and you looked at me, and I knew all along that I was in love with you just the same. And then I left because I was scared. But then you left thousands of miles away, and I broke done because I went looking for you. I came to your house but your mom told me you moved already, without even saying anything. You were my first everything. My first love and heartbreak. You were also the last heartbreak because I met him.”

“Well fucking congratulations to you. Please do me a favor and give me my fucking heart back.”

An hour later and Mingyu was carrying a very drunken, crying Soonyoung back to his hotel. “I’m sorry gyu.” _Hiccup, sob_. “I’m so sorry for everything.” _Hiccup, sob._

“Shh, it’s alright. I know.”

That night, Mingyu made love to Soonyoung. Mingyu had kissed the salty tears from his cheeks, a wordless promise he shouldn’t have made, and that morning, Mingyu was the one who woke up alone, and a single text from Soonyoung flashed across the screen of his phone.

 

 

> **[text from Soonyoung] everything is shattering, and it’s my mistake**

Two days later Soonyoung had returned to Japan, his heart broken more than before he left. He threw himself back into work, and when he got a text from Seokmin four months after returning, he was eager to see a familiar face.

 

 

> **[text from Seokmin] Let me crash at your place while I’m in jpn**
> 
> **[text to Seokmin] as long as you buy me soju**

A week later and Seokmin and Soonyoung were drunk in the latter’s apartment.

“Mingyu and Wonwoo broke up you know.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, Mingyu broke up with him.”  
“Hmm, that’s strange. He seemed so in love.”  
“Yeah.” _Sip_. “You still love him?”  
“No.” _Lie.  
_ “Good.”

That night Soonyoung hooked up with someone other than Mingyu and Jihoon, and it was _something_. It felt great to feel needed and wanted, and Seokmin was a great addition to his wounded heart.

At twenty-seven Soonyoung found himself moving back to Korea for work and his heart wasn’t sure how to take it. Seokmin had been a constant partner over the last year, but neither wanted to be anything serious. They’d hook up every time Seokmin’s company brought him to Japan and after he’d return to Korea and they’d text randomly.

Mingyu had landed a big modeling gig that he invited the whole group of friends to tag along. Soonyoung had yet to see him since his return to Korea, and during the time Soonyoung had been gone, Wonwoo had implanted himself amongst his group of friends because he and Jun had started dating, Mingyu was actually pretty content with it.

“I don’t think I can go Seok. I mean, I haven’t seen him in a long time, and I don’t know what to say.”  
“You’ve been friends your entire life; it’s not like you two are strangers. Plus, you’re with me, and he’s with some fancy photographer.”  
“But we’re not actually together.”  
“No one needs to know that.”

Pretending to be in a loving relationship with someone was easier than it looked but having a group of nosy, ever-present assholes for friends, made it harder to believe.

“We all know you two are just fucking and not actually together.” Damn you Yoon Jeonghan.  
“So what.”  
“As long as you two understand that and are happy. Leave them be babe.”  
“Do not babe me Seungcheol; this is going to end poorly. I’m tired of walking on eggshells between our friends. It is exhausting.”  
“Hyung, we’re okay. We know what we are doing.” Bless Seokmin and his ever-present happiness.

As Soonyoung watched Mingyu walk the runway later that night, he felt a sense of pride wash over his system.

“Hi everyone, this is Minghao. Minghao, this is everyone.”  
“Oohhh Minghao is that a Chinese name I sense?!” Junhui had spoken in Mandarin to the fellow Chinese man.  
“Yes, born and raised before moving to Korea about four years ago.” He responded in their mother tongue.

Two hours later everyone was eating and drinking, all enjoying each other’s company.

“So you and Seok? I never saw that coming.” The space on the couch next to him shifted as Mingyu sat down.  
“It just sort of happened I guess, we’re not actually together though.”  
“Yeah I know.”  
“So Wonwoo and Junhui huh?” Soonyoung faced his former best friend.  
"Yeah that too, just sort of happened. But I am happy for them.”  
“We’ve really changed, haven’t we?”  
“Yeah I guess we have, hyung.”

Soonyoung finally looked toward the younger and realized at that moment, how much the two had grown. “I’m so proud of you Gyu.”

Minghao and Mingyu did not last very long and when Mingyu ended up at Soonyoung’s door at 1 am, Soonyoung let him in. _He was always letting him in._

“I love you.”  
“I know.”

And that night, Soonyoung held a sobbing Mingyu while they drifted off to sleep. And that morning, Soonyoung woke up engulfed in Mingyu’s arms. _He had stayed._

“Please don’t go.”  
“I’m not going anywhere Gyu. I promise.”

Two months later and their friendship had returned to normal. It was like all the years of angst had never happened, but they refused to acknowledge the fact that they were still, hopelessly in love with each other.

At twenty-eight, Soonyoung attended his first wedding as a best man. Seungcheol and Jeonghan finally had their ceremony, still not legal in their country, they had all flown to the US Virgin Islands to experience a week-long wedding party.

“God he looks so fuckable in a suit Gyu. How is it that fair?!”  
“You two are already fucking; you know what it’s like.” Mingyu laughed as a drunk Soonyoung ogled over Seokmin wearing a suit. “Your arrangement is weird. Just hooking up, for this long and no strings. I don’t see how he does it.”  
“Yeah but but—“ _Hiccup_. “We’re allowed to do whatever we want and whomever we want. He’s pretty understanding and great and so fuckable.”

Mingyu laughed as he patted his friend on the back, “You’re in love dude. You want more, don’t you?”  
_Hiccup._ “No. I am fine with that arrangement. Because I can still check you out and not feel guilty about it.”

“Even after all these years, huh?”  
“Always. My sexy model of a best friend. You were my first love, and I’ll always want to bang you. Or let you bang me, either one is fine by me.”  
“You’re a hot mess; you know that.” Mingyu laughed a took another sip of his beer. “I don’t want that though; I want what they have.” Soonyoung followed his gaze towards the newly married couple, “Don’t you?”  
“I used to.” The response sounded unintentionally bitter against his tongue.  
“Do you think we could have ever worked out?”  
“No, we were pretty young and stupid.”  
“And now?” Mingyu’s gaze found its way floating back towards Soonyoung, the latter already looking at him.  
“We’re old and stupid.”

As the sun set that night, Mingyu found himself being pushed against the door of Soonyoung’s hotel room, the latter’s hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Take this off before I die.”

Mingyu obliged. “Oh my god.” The elder groaned as his hands traced the lines of Mingyu’s tanned stomach. “I forgot how hot you were.”  
“You only want me for my body.” Mingyu laughed. “Right now, that is true.” Soonyoung trailed his lips down the taller’s skin, leaving a trail of shivers with them. “Don’t regret me tomorrow, please.” Mingyu pleaded.

“There will never be a day that I regret you.”  
As Mingyu pressed Soonyoung into the mattress that night, he felt his heartbreak, wishing for more.

By the fourth day of the trip, Mingyu and Soonyoung had spent more times buried inside each other than they had in the whole time they’d known one another. They had imprinted their names on each other’s skin, like tattoos marking their history together; taking and giving what they had tried so hard to forget.

“He’s in love with you; please be cautious.”  
“Wonwoo, I know.”  
“No, no you really don’t get it, Soon.”  
“I’ve known him my entire life, and I was in love with him for most of it. I know what it looks like.”  
“You know he didn’t dump me right. I broke up with him because he called your name during sex.”

Soonyoung stared at him, unable to respond to the information he was being given.

“He cried for hours afterward, apologizing and I knew right then, I knew I would never be you. Minghao wasn’t you. Seokmin and Jihoon weren’t him. You two have drifted far enough from each other for far too long; I think it’s time you give up fighting.”

As Soonyoung watched Mingyu laugh with Joshua, he knew right away what was happening.

“Help me do something please.”

On the second to the last day of the trip, Soonyoung texted Mingyu.

 

 

> **[text to gyu] meet me on the beach.**
> 
> **[text from gyu] right now?**
> 
> **[text to gyu] yes, now**

Soonyoung locked his phone and waited. He waited and waited, Mingyu showed up finally.  
“Soonyoung, what’s going on?”

“Please sit with me.”

Mingyu took the spot next to Soonyoung on the blanket. And before he lost his courage, word vomit spewed from his mouth, “Mingyu I have spent my whole life orbiting you. I felt that my life meant something when you were around. You offered a part of yourself for me and me only, and I can never undo the fracture that left on my timeline. You have always been the Sun in my colorless universe. I got too close, and I was burned. But I kept drifting around you, in constant need of your warmth. It’s like we are two stars on a course for destruction, but I wouldn’t mind colliding with you.”

“Soonyoung what are you saying?”  
"I’m asking if you’ll let me orbit you for a while longer because I love you. I have always loved you. In every universe, on every planet, in every lifeline and in every possibility, I will always pick you.”

“You’ve always been the brightest star in my universe.” Before Soonyoung could respond, Mingyu was tilted his chin up and kissing him. All those years ago, there were no fireworks, but right now as he breathed in Mingyu, he felt like he was breathing for the first time. He pulled Mingyu closer, fear that he would run away. He wanted to imprint himself into the warmth that was Mingyu’s skin.

For so long he thought he was a burnt-out star in Mingyu’s life, Mingyu was just too far to see the light had faded. He was ever cautious about the time it took for them to catch up, afraid he would finally see the dullness but that night as Soonyoung made love to Mingyu, he realized then, that they had finally collided; the Big Bang, the beginning of everything.

At thirty-one, Soonyoung found himself standing on the same beach, marrying his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an underrated ship and i felt it needed some true love :) crossposted on my tumblr: universedxo.tumblr.com  
> xx
> 
> also, i suck at summaries


End file.
